


Bumster

by Cumvore, Slither-the-least (baeberiibungh)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Anal, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Come Eating, Crack Treated Seriously, Crying, Crying During Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Established Relationship, Extreme Insertions, Fisting, Gen, Headspace, Kinks, Knot Fisting, M/M, Masturbation, Obsessive Behavior, Pain Kink, Porn Watching, Pre-Series, Rimming, Rosebud - Freeform, Sadomasochism, Secretly a Virgin, Self-Fisting, Sex Addiction, Sex Toys, Smidge Of Angst, So Many Sex Toys, Stiles is Not a Virgin, Underage Masturbation, allusions to bestiality, anal prolapse, happy couple, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-24 10:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cumvore/pseuds/Cumvore, https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/Slither-the-least
Summary: Stiles and his impossible insertion kink…





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles had a notebook, filled with numbered entries. Each number was a thing he had successfully managed to push inside his asshole. Next to each of those items were asterix marks ratings coloured in black pen that Stiles gave for possible future repeat. The whole list currently stood at 235. That was a huge number to amass over a period of just one year. But Stiles was highly competitive if nothing else and when it came to ass play, he got into it too well. Although, the first item listed was only a Q-tip.

Stiles has come a long way since then, has in fact acquired a permanent gape and a buttload of toys. And the only living person who knew anything about Stiles’ obsession was his oldest friend Scott. It was Scott who gave his ass the name of ‘bumster’, like a dumpster, because Stiles was prone to put _anything_ and _everything_ up his ass, and by that Scott meant _anything_ and _everything_. Stiles let Scott read the notebook once out of a drunken sense of sharing. Scott stopped laughing five page in and gave up completely with a discomfited look on his face on the twelfth.

Scott got him industrial strength lube in the gallon-sized bottle, from where and how Stiles did not dare ask, but assuming that Melissa was missing supplies at the hospital anyway. He also got Stiles small sachets of numbing gel and the like for his smarting rim when he went overboard. Stiles was immensely grateful to his friend for being so supportive, although he had his own superior toys and required accessories. All of which he kept in a vintage Aztec trunk under his bed, a dark brown in colour to keep to the shadows.

All of these cost money that Stiles paid for with money he made off the net, suffice to say. Sometimes it involved merely writing papers and sometimes something else entirely. But Stiles had Danny’s tutelage and hence knew how to make money within the realms of legality and made enough for a few new toys each month and various subscription to some very specific, in some cases hidden, porn sites. Stiles liked it best to close the door and pull the window curtain, put on one of his favourite porn vids and then go to town on his own ass.

Stiles took to fisting soon enough, curious about how it would feel to expand his rim so much. The transition was supernaturally fluid and quick. If by 1 he was on Q-tips, by 79 he was on fisting, with many a dildos and butt plugs by passed within weeks. The dildos got bigger and the butt plugs fatter and the amount of lube that Stiles used somewhat consistent. He even knew how to make a rosebud, pretty in red and bulging when he wanted to, and took to uploading pics of it onto his tumblr for the filthy comments that usually followed.

It was a heady feeling for him, to keep touching his rim again and again, oversensitive and so giving, and touch the inside of his own body in a daze. It felt so smooth and warm and soft, making him want to stick more of his hands, but he was able to bend only so much. Which is why he transitioned to monster cocks by 168, with cumlube spitting from the tips to drip out of him for hours. The dragons were some of his most beloved possessions and he had to promise himself to never show them to Scott no matter how much he wanted to share.

The replica horse cocks were a surprise. The live videos not so much and Stiles was filled with curiosity again as to how would _that_ feel. He went through a rough binge where he watched only animal vids and all he could think afterwards was that he would have to try all of those someday. The cocks looked so different and amazing that they were sure to feel amazing, Stiles thought to himself. Only the absence of any such ranch or farm in the vicinity stopped him from fulfilling out his fantasies. 

It was not only the visual that pumped up Stiles and his ever present libido. He liked reading about them too, real life stories formats about people doing the most decadent and disgusting things and Stiles would rock n his biggest dildo, pull on his balls and pinch his nipples till they became red points of exquisite pain. How good, thought Stiles, would taking more than one of those cock would feel and that is how item number 221 turned out to be 3 different dildos in his ass at the same time.

He gaped for a couple of days after. And kegels can only help so much. He was running out of things to put in his ass. Bagels, aubergines, cucumbers, baseball bat, traffic cone, beer bottle, everything had done the safari of the inside of Stiles’ loose asshole. It had become a compulsion almost, to keep touching, fingering, digging, keeping himself clean at all times which meant that he was on an eating schedule just so he could keep fisting himself repeatedly. When he went to school now, he was always wearing a butt plug coated in coconut oil, taking it out for brief respites during break.

Stiles was nowadays always full or feeling unseemingly empty. But it was a doable problem – just shove in a full and fat dildo in, barely covered in lube. Sometimes he would think if he would ever find someone into him, and into him the way he was mentally and physically, with such a loose ass that regular horse cock was the only explanation and not relentless masturbation. The pleasure always pushed the inherent loneliness away. For mere minutes, but it still worked. And what strange pleasure it was, coming only at the promise of pain riding the tailcoats of shame and loneliness.

Stiles was riding the virgil and rereading the blowfly girl when he heard a real life howl through his window. Stiles stilled, hands stopping on his cock, head tilted to listen carefully but he did not hear anything again. Two days later, Stiles and Scott would go looking at the preserve for half a body of some unknown dead girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some additional knot fisting ….

When Stiles found Derek, and no, he does not mean the whole introduction to werewolf class, when Stiles found Derek, wanting him and wanting him to be his equal, Stiles did not think that would spill onto his newly gained sex life. Sure, he was expecting some kissing, cuddling, some sex too, hopefully, but the way that Derek has taken it upon himself with enthusiasm to destroy Stiles’ anal gape is truly magical. Derek is a shameless ass eater, pushing in his longish tongue to lick at the pink-red hued walls while Stiles’ eyes roll outright at the pleasure, mouth agape, and stuttering out gasps and sounds of well-fucked action.

There is nothing about Stiles that did not drive Derek wild and there was nothing about Derek that did not make Stiles instantly drip from his slit. They tended to make so much choice that full on sex was relegated to the time sheriff was not at home. Derek knew his schedule to the dot by now and also knew how to make the most of the time they are together. The only respite Stiles got, not that he was in any way complaining, was only during class and when they were strategizing fighting the week’s big bad. Otherwise, Stiles sitting at his computer would be suddenly spun around by a very aroused werewolf and then the fun would begin.

Derek liked tearing off the clothes off Stiles with one slash of his claws, but finally stopped after being repeatedly hit on the face with a rolled up paper by a Stiles upset at losing another one of his classic tee. So now he would undress Stiles more humanly, pulling the clothes off like they are supposed to and then kiss Stiles throughout the stripping. Stiles would kiss back as well, wet and lush. Derek still managed to rip his own henley’s without a moment of regret and presenting a great viewing to Stiles. They would kick off their pants and underwear and then fall onto the bed, sometimes Stiles on top, sometimes Derek on top.

Then they would tussle around on the bed, making the bed creak while Derek slid his dry fingers in Stiles’ very loose asshole. It puckered out now, with fat lips that were sensitive to touch and particularly to Derek’s fingers that lightly pinched and traced them. The lube would come out at this point from under the bed, and inevitably, Derek would lick Stiles body till he was nibbling on Stiles’ ass. It’s always his tongue that enters first after the cursory fingering. Derek will open his mouth wide and suck at that inflamed rim, taking the whole of it inside his mouth and sucking and licked like it were another mouth to make out with.

When the rim was properly wet, Derek would start tongue fucking Stiles’ ass, eating him out with rumbles of pure contentment. Stiles would curl his fingers onto his bed sheet and bend sinuously to let Derek have better access. He would push his face into his pillows, sweating at how intense everything feels and come for the first time on Derek’s tongue deep inside his ass. He would mewl at Derek to stop for minutes, oversensitive, but be helpless to actually stop Derek till he is done smearing Stiles’ scent onto himself, face wet with spit and ass juices, hard dick ready to fuck and knot.

The first time Derek knotted Stiles, Stiles cried, overwhelmed at how full and perfectly satisfied he felt, Derek’s knot stretching his rim and stuffing him full at the same time. He had kissed Derek through the tears as Derek thrust into him, stealing his breath. As Derek settled in for the wait till his knot had deflated, Stiles went through an ugly crying bout with snot and streaming lines of tears and spit. Derek just licked his face clean and pushed Stiles’ hiccoughing face into his chest to calm him down. Stiles got better at it afterwards, so much so that Derek could push in a couple of fingers along his knot for Stiles to rut into.

The first time Derek managed to push in his whole hand along with his knot, squeezed tight with Stiles’ ass muscles, as he tried to stop himself from cumming with his fingers wrapped around his knot, Stiles blacked out with a soft little sigh and a smile on his face. Derek waited till he woke back up to move his hands again and that soon became a favourite for the couple. True, Stiles could not walk properly for a week after the knot fisting, but the feeling of being impossibly full at the literal hands of the love of his life, so much pleasurable that he lost consciousness, made it one of the acts they saved for special occasions.

Stiles asshole was a complete ruin by now according to some standards, although to Derek, it had never been more beautiful. He had to wear underwear all the time now, set aside a few minutes to do his regular kegels, and keep a stack of tampons at hand for the days when Derek came in his a few times and he was still leaking by the time he went to school. Scott was perpetually scrunching his nose at the strong smell of semen that seemed to envelop Stiles at all times now a days. He still gave Stiles free samples of new lube to use, thereby supporting his friend inspite of being unable to face the scent for too long.

As for Derek, he could not be happier. His mate was saturated in his smell, his pack faux gagging at the smell sometimes when Stiles came over, but it was just a little teasing. Everyone knew how important Stiles was to Derek and vice versa. Stiles had a trunkful of more expensive toys at Derek’s as well, which they regularly put to use after the pack meetings where everyone knew to vacate the premises as soon as possible so that the happy could get their kink on. Stiles was equally happy if not more so, with his partner, with his life in between the shit that made it hard, but hey, when Derek Hale eats your ass regularly, you don’t want to complain much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, not beta read. please kudo and comment the work!

**Author's Note:**

> :D Kudos and comments are most welcome.


End file.
